roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
APEX Venator
The APEX Venator is a medium-duty pickup truck produced by APEX Motors and Electronics and released by Itzt in April 2018. Based off the Ford Ranger with the double (full-length) cab, the Venator is designed for work, as a pleasure vehicle or as a daily driver, with a practical appeal and enough space for up to 5 people. Like other APEX models, the Venator comes in various trims, each with their specialized features and differences. The Venator was mainly modelled in Blender, making it a fully meshed vehicle- making it less laggy than brick-based vehicles. First Generation (2018) Trims CX (Base) The CX or base model Venator is the most affordable trim. It features halogen lights, making it look somewhat older for a 2018 model. The rear brake light should be LED while the tail lights are halogen. However, it has a 4-cylinder engine rated at 190 horsepower, making it powerful for most light tasks and can still tow a trailer. This vehicle has rubber bumpers as standard. The interior would be basic compared to the higher trims, with cloth seats and some standard equipment. The CX also has unpainted trim, making it look more crude compared to the higher trim levels. Itzt recommends this model for fleet use such as rental duty, as it is cheap and basic. FX The FX trim level is a step up from the CX with a better appeal. This trim level has painted exterior trim and more of it, with a more powerful 2.0L turbo engine. Even though the rating is similar that of the CX, it is intended as the main seller of the trim levels for civilian use. The vehicle has a visible interior with seating for up to 5, with a bigger headrest available for the driver's seat. Interior features should be similar to those of the CX (most likely with an infotainment system). Similar to the CX, it also has halogen lighting and rubber bumpers. GX The GX trim is the highest one available for the Venator. Unlike its lower-trim counterparts, the GX has LED daytime running lights, fog lights and a metal bumper. It also has an extra air intake to accommodate the V-6 engine, making it the most powerful Venator model on the market. Windows are also tinted, making it a powerful yet practical truck. Like the FX, this model is intended for civilian use but unlike its lower trim counterparts, intended more for on-road operation with a more refined look. RS The RS is the company's only commercial vehicle to be offered as an APEXSPORT model, yet the only truck with this option as well. The Venator RS is 5" (12.7 cm) wider than the GX, 2" (5.08 cm) taller and has a more aggressive stance. Unlike the GX, it has a 4.0 L V-8 engine with higher power output of 370 horsepower and upgraded engine components including a dual exhaust system, twin turbochargers and a larger sport intercooler. Other changes include a hood scoop, sport styling and the sport trim changes to the interior. The RS was released (although by another user) on April 7, 2018 with different specifications than planned- using a supercharged 4.0 L V-8 engine. Itzt did not release a planned 3.7 L upgraded V-6 model- with the current one as its replacement. Second Generation (2019) The second generation Venator will see changes from the original. According to Itzt, the speedometer will be a more traditional analogue one, while the V-6 will no longer be offered and replaced with a new engine. Full LED lighting will also be more optional- meaning that standard halogen lighting will be found on newer models. This page will be updated when more information becomes available. Did you know? * The Venator was reborn- as APEX's only pickup truck model. * This vehicle succeeded the APEX Raider. * This model only comes with a double cab and the standard bed. Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive Category:Trucks